InoShika Day
by Amnesty
Summary: NOT ShikaIno romance! I throw bomb at ShikaIno ship and laugh manically as I watch it sink to the ocean's dark abyss!It's a friendship fic. It's their birthday and while it's Ino's favorite time of the year poor Shikamaru wants to do nothing but escape.


InoShika Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Happy now?

**InoShika Day**

It was September 21st and the dreaded day was coming up fast for me, the lazy shinobi. This was the day where I couldn't run and hide away because everyone, _everywhere, _was always trying to steal away me and my quiet time, _wherever _I was. This was the day where Ino and I were the center of attention… all day. Ino, of course, never minded any of the attention and relished in it. In fact _that_ day was her favorite time of the year. A party, presents, cake, games: all in our honor… just perfect. She also has the annoying habit of latching on to me and dragging me everywhere she goes to avoid a mad search whenever I would try to ditch... Which was often.

Sadly, this day has become like a small holiday celebrated by our families and friends. The dreaded annual: InoShika Day. What's InoShika Day? Well let's start off by saying that Ino and I were born very close together. Yes, my birthday is technically the day before hers, but time wise were only about forty minutes apart. Then someone very wise, annoying woman whose main purpose in life was to make my life as troublesome as possible (aka: my mother) got together with Ino's mom and decided that it was much easier to have one huge birthday party for their children instead of having to go to two parties in a row. And thus InoShika Day was created. For the past few days of agony our mothers have been hounding us both about what we wanted for food, games, decorations, and cake. I always just let Ino decide these troublesome things, because truthfully, I don't really care. I'd rather spend tomorrow just lying on my rooftop and staring at my favorite formation of water particles float through the sky. But sadly fate is working against me and I can't even be there now where I would much rather be. I'm stuck in this overcrowded street… shopping… yeay….

"Shi-ka-ma-ru-kuuun!" Ino squealed into my ear, over pronouncing each syllable as she pulled on my arm to get my attention. She excitedly pointed to a display window that displayed manikins modeling over priced dresses that were apparently in style. "Look at that green one! Wouldn't it be perfect for tomorrow's party?"

I looked lazily at the dress she pointed out. The dress was a lime green color with a darker green pattern sewn on. The skirt looked a little above knee's length and collar was v-shaped with its straps being pulled into a knot in the back, a halter top is what I think they're called. I'm not sure, I begin to drown Ino out when she goes into too much detail about her clothes. "Perfect," I monotonously agreed.

"Let's go inside!" She happily sang as I groaned and was pulled into the store. Ino was enjoying this way too much.

Pushing the door open Ino let herself in and stood dynamically in the doorway with a self-satisfied grin, and with the help of the _ding _of the bell in the door, her arrival was announced. The store was practically empty other than a few women at the other end of the store who curiously looked up at her. The sales clerk automatically greeted us with a huge smile as she practically bounced her way to where we were.

"Ino-san! It's so wonderful to see you again," she turned to me, "and I see you're being escorted by Shikamaru-san this evening. Good to see you too! Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Hai, Miina-san, I was wondering about that dress in the window."

"Oh yes! We just received that shipment yesterday! It's a very popular style right now and you have just the body type to wear it perfectly, if you mind me saying so."

"I don't mind at all!" I rolled my eyes. "How much?"

"Just two hundred fifty dollars! But since it's your birthday in a few days I'll give you a ten percent discount if you really like it."

"Great, I'll take it!"

"Wonderful! Are you losing weight again Ino? You look great! They're going to have to invent a new size just for you soon!"

"Thank you for noticing! I'm on a new diet. It's hard but the results are worth it!"

"Make it stop!" I pleaded in my head.

"You're going to have to tell me all about it! Well, is there anything else I could help you with? We have tons of new merchandise."

"Oh that sounds great!" Ino chirped.

Miina turned to me and gave me another over powerful grin that seemed horribly forced. "And don't think that I forgot about you Shikamaru-san! We just bought a brand new couch too! It's very comfortable." She sang as she ushered me toward the back where a black leather couch was placed. There was another occupant it who looked like he was bored to death as he flipped through a men's sport magazine.

"Thanks, maybe I can get a nap in while I'm here…" I said as I sank into the unoccupied side of the couch. Leaning back I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep as Ino blissfully shopped away.

…

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Ino said as she kicked me roughly in the shin.

"Ow, aistume! Ino what is it?" I glared up at her as she glared straight back at me.

"Tisk, tisk." She said, shaking her head back and forth. "What has your mother told you about cursing at women Shikamaru. If she was here…"

"What do you want Ino?" I groaned.

"Which one do you like more?" She asked, all smiles again.

"Why don't you ask Miina? That's what she's here for." I pointed out.

"She's ringing out the other customers…"

I looked over to the check-out counter where the man who had been sitting beside me was standing with what looked like to be his wife and daughter. The women were idly chatting while he was growing paler and paler as Minna scanned each item making the total grow substantially higher with each pass.

"Fine…" I looked at what she held out in front of me, I had the choice between two dresses that almost looked exactly the same to me except one was a sunset orange while the other was a salmon pink… and where the hell am I coming up with these colors! I calmly raised my finger and pointed at the one she was holding in her right hand. She pulled it back and examined it… She put it back on the rack and took the other dress to her other pile of growing clothes… "I'm… going back to sleep."

…

"Shikamaru! Hurry up, I'm ready to go!" Ino shouted, once again pulling me away from my blissful slumber.

"About time," I yawned and joined Ino by the check-out counter . "How long have we been in here?"

"Only about two hours." She replied without blinking, watching Miina scan each item.

"_Only?"_ I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, only," she snapped.

"Your totals Eight hundred sixty three dollars and twenty five cents with the ten percent discount! Is that everything?"

"Yes, that will be all. Doomo arigato Miina."

"Doo- itashimashite Ino-san."

Ino began to hand over the boxes and bags over to me as I stood there with my mouth hanging open. "Ino, where did you get all that money?'

"Perks of being your daddy's only baby girl." She replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize that he gave you this much."

"This year's special."

"How so?"

"Well how often do you turn sixteen?"

"… The same amount of times you turn any other age." She gave me a death glare.

"You see, that's why you don't have a girlfriend Shikamaru. You don't understand women at all."

"You got me there…" Though I do have a girlfriend… sort of… not really… but she did claim me… That was a weird day… ((See "Competition" for an explanation. ShikaTema all the way!! Wait… It's not uploaded yet. Hah on you!))

"I thought so. Be grateful you have me around Shikamaru. If I weren't here who knows where you would be in life."

"Laying on my hill or bench… watching the clouds pass by… Maybe eating chips with Choji." I thought. "I'm so lucky…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly! Ready to go?"

"I would be, but I can't move with all these boxes you've loaded on me… Can't you take some?"

"Come one Shikamaru, be a man! Besides, I just got my nails done." She replied as she headed toward the door. I groaned for the hundredth time today and did my best to follow here with my limited vision.

"Goodbye Ino-san, Shikamaru-san! Thanks for dropping by and have a happy birthday you two!" Miina chirped as we left the building.

"Sore ja, Miina-san!" Ino returned.

We were once again standing in the middle of the shopping district and Ino shows no interest in calling it a day anytime soon and I was struggling to not lose her in the crowed… wait, that's exactly what I want to do… I slowed down to a crawl, hoping that she would just continue on without noticing that I'm lagging behind. Then, once I'm in the clear I'll drop Ino's junk off at the flower shop and _finally _get some peace. So far it looked like my plan was going to work. Ino was blissfully walking along at a steady stride, increasing the distance between us substantially. I was just about to tuck into an alley when she turned and looked at me.

"Shikamaru! Hurry up! We don't have all day, you know."

"Troublesome…" I uttered as I quickened my place to catch up with Ino.

I was once again keeping up a few paces behind Ino as she filled the air with her consistent babbling while I for the most part, having gone through years of practice, muttered words of confirmation of my listening even though my mind was currently up in the clouds.

"Why Shikamaru, I see that you're making a wonderful pack-mule for my sweet daughter today!" Laughed a very familiar voice somewhere beyond the mountain of the bags and boxes I was currently carrying.

"Hey, Inoichisan." I grumbled. I peered around to see the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio standing in the midst of the crowed, all with huge grins plastered on their faces. I could feel their eyes laughing at my unfortunate predicament. Ino gracefully leaped over to her father in a way that reminded me of how the fawns I help raise pounce about.

"Daddy, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine princess, thanks for asking. Having fun with Shikamaru?"

"Mmhmm, we've been having a great time shopping for tomorrow's party."

"Yeah… great time," I muttered monotonously.

"Speaking of which… Daddy," I knew that voice... She's about to use her big blue eyed and puckering lip jutsu, perfect for manipulation. Especially effective against the opposite sex and foremost: her father. Due to lethargy I am immune to its effects. "Daddy… Is there any possible way that I could have some more money?"

"What?" He gaped. "What happened to all the money that I gave you this morning?"

"Well…" There go those eyes… "My favorite store just restocked with the cutest clothes and the owner was going to give me a special discount since it was my birthday… I had to take advantage of it… I didn't spend that much, but we still need to get last minute decorations for Mom and Yoshinosan…" And the death bringing pout! "Please Daddy… I'll be more careful this time and not splurge. And it is your only little girl's birthday. Please Daddy…"

Inoichi sighed. It seemed he wasn't even going to try to win this battle as he slowly pulled out his wallet and pulled out a decent amount of cash. "All right, all right." He handed the money over to her beaming daughter as she held a quick "victory" sign to me. "Just don't spend it all. I expect to see some change whenever you get home young lady."

"Okay Daddy, Arigato." She reached up and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before triumphantly marching back to my side. I watched as Chouza and my dad snickered at the father who was wrapped so tightly around his daughter's slim finger. I stood there momentarily looking back between Ino and my own father. I decided it was worth a try.

"Hey Dad, it's my birthday too."

Dad looked at me with his eyebrow raised and then slowly placed his hand on his chin as if debating a critical decision in his mind. "Did you clean out the shed like your mother asked you yesterday?"

"… Well… I started it."

"Well, when you finish we'll talk about it, but for now, your mother and I already got your presents so I don't see the need to give you money to throw around just because it's your birthday."

"Whatever." I had a feeling it wouldn't have worked anyway.

Chouza laughed at my expense and draped an arm over my shoulder, careful not to knock the boxes out of my arms. "Sorry Shikamaru, you lack the big blue pouting eyes… If it makes you feel better I probably would have said the same thing to Choji."

"Speaking of Choji. Where is he today?" I asked.

"He's floating around here somewhere."

"Probably avoiding Ino…" I muttered.

"What was that Deer-boy?" Ino hissed.

"Troublesome, nothing."

"It better had been nothing!" She yelled angrily, followed by an abrupt mood change to her happy go lucky self. "Anyways, we're wasting away the day. We need to finish buying decorations and food for our moms. Let's go!"

I sighed and began to follow her once again.

"Have fun kids," Chouza yelled after us in a mocking tone.

"What a drag…"

After almost an hour and a half later we were once again walking through the busy market place of Konoha. We had finished with the shopping list our moms had forced on us and I even managed to get Ino to carry three light bags for me.

"Okay Shikamaru, I think we got everything. Do you want to drop off the stuff at the flower shop and get some dinner?"

"Yes."

"Okay… Hey! Shikamaru, look who finally decided to show up!" Ino said excitedly, pointing down the street.

I adjusted my head so I could see around my load I was carrying and found that my dear friend Choji was walking toward us. Just in time too, seeing that we're done with the torture of shopping. "Yo," I said coolly.

"Yo," he replied. "You two look like you were busy today."

"Yeah, we could have used your help today too, where were you?" Ino prodded.

"Around," he said plainly.

"Around?" She asked questionably.

"Yep."

Ino scrutinized him with her eyes. "Whatever, I don't even want to know-"

"Liar," I thought.

"-just take some of the bags and help us carry them to the shop." Ino ordered, handing Choji her bags and a few boxes that were blocking my face.

"Light!" I said jokingly.

"Very funny," Ino said smiling as she passed the boxes over to Choji.

We began our march over to the flower shop with Ino leading the way while Choji and I followed side by side.

"So where you avoiding Ino and her shopping spree or what?"

"No, I was just getting her present."

A cocked my eyebrow at him and gave him a lopsided grin. "And that took all day?"

"And I was avoiding her shopping spree." He admitted.

"Hey, thought so."

"Ready for tomorrow night?"

"Ready for it to be over."

"It might not be as bad this year."

"I doubt it."

"Ever the pessimist?"

"That way I will always be proved right or become pleasantly surprised."

"Nice philosophy."

"Thank you."

After we dropped off the supplies at the flower shop we headed over to the BBQ place together. We chose this place not only because of the great food, but also because of tradition. After every mission together, which seemed to becoming less and less, we would eat here and for every birthday we would come together and share a meal. It was started by Asuma and even though he was no longer here with us physically the tradition he started with us stuck. It's kinda of another way we keep remembering him by. After eating we all said good night and went our separate ways home.

Once arriving to my house and entered I found Ino's and my mom chatting on the couch. They both went silent when I entered and watched me as I went to my room. When I got to the hallway they continued their conversation, but whispering this time, as it were a surprise party or something. Whatever, I'm going to bed.

Author's Note: Well, Part one complete… I was having a lot of fun writing this. I really like writing Ino's character, she's fun! I hope you don't hate her about how snobby I wrote her, I really like her character; I just see her acting that way. Part two will be showing her selfless side… eventually. I think this is the closest team friend wise, it's so cute! I wuv them! So please review so I'll feel more motivated to update this thing sooner than later!


End file.
